World War III
by ChristinaAngel
Summary: World War III was not a war of gunpowder and technology, but rather a war of manipulation and magic.
1. The Spark

**If I'm not posting, I don't do any writing. I think up all the ideas, don't put them down and then forget them. Which is bad. So I started this fic to pressurise me into writing. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, awesome manga that it is. **

**The Spark**

The loud drilling sound disturbed the little wildlife there was in the cold desert.

"_I think we almost have it!_" A man shouted in Russian to his boss who was overseeing the proceedings.

"_Keep going!_" He yelled back, eyeing the hole greedily. The man turned to the tall, pale haired man next to him. "_It shall be ready soon, Lord Russia_." He said respectfully but his only reply was a nod. At the hole, there was a loud clunk as the drill struck something solid. The boss hurried up to it and peered in.

"_What is it?_" Russia asked him as he walked up beside him.

"_I don't know_." The man answered slowly as the dark mass moved, and two yellow eyes opened up before focusing on the boss.

"**Finally I have been woken up**." It hissed and even though it was not speaking Russian, all the men understood what was being said.

"_Get back! It's a demon!"_ Russia yelled almost instantly but the black wraith moved faster, engulfing the boss before moving on and leaving a withered shell in place.

"**Don't run so fast.**" It hissed mockingly as the other men started to run to the cars. Ignoring Russia, it descended onto the men until only empty corpses were left.

"Why did you do that?" Russia answered angrily, wincing as he felt the deaths of his men again. His aura slowly got darker but the demon just laughed.

"**I suppose I should thank you Russia, trapped beneath the Earth's crust until you freed me. And you can still be of use to me.**" Involuntarily, Russia gave a step back.

"Go back to where you belong." He said with menace in his tone. The demon smirked at him before turning into black smoke and flowing into Russia's mouth. He choked and writhed but there was no one around to help him with his struggle. Soon his eyes flashed black and he looked with disdain at the bodies that littered the area. Ignoring them, it spoke to the trapped nation.

"**You shall help me get the world back.**" Russia's voice said to the cold, Siberian air, but a harsh undertone showed that it was no longer Russia in control. He walked up to the hole which was still writhing with shadows. "**Come my brothers and sisters, my followers, minions and underlings. Earth is weak and ripe for the picking and we shall take it back!**" A cheer came up from the hole as wraiths and shadows came out, surrounding Russia's body thickly as he raised his face to the heavens in cruel delight. "**Let us march.**" He turned Russia towards Moscow and started to walk with his followers falling in step behind him.

Russia's unnaturally dark eyes glinted as they looked down on the darkness, not caused by night but by the shadows, the wraiths and the demonic beings made flesh by the freedom of walking on the surface of the Earth. They had waited so long for this chance and now it was finally here, they were eager and waiting.

"**Minions, followers...equals.**" Russia's smirk widened into a smile, with none of its out-of-place childlike air, which somehow made it even stranger. There was a hush over the gathered beings as they waited. "**Our chance at freedom is almost here - but first we must get rid of the ones that oppose us. In this twisted, insane mind, I have found truth. As before the nations of the world are personified but unlike when we were sealed, the Old Ways of magic have fallen to the wayside. Only three nations have the experience and the magical power to defeat us. England with its sorcery, Japan with its spirits and Romania with its gypsy magic. They shall be destroyed but not by our power - oh no. They shall be destroyed by the thing they hold most dear...technology.**" He tapped the side of Russia's head tauntingly. "**And we already have the ability to do it.**" Then he laughed, ironic and inhuman until all the dark beings joined in with him and the room ran with the sound. As he stopped, they all stopped. "**We shall destroy those who stand in our way.**" He said quietly before raising one finger in a silent signal to carry out his wish.

In all directions they went and soon the screams of the Moscow inhabitants filled the air. Russia's body swept out of the room, smirk still attached to his lips. Using the information in the captured mind, he headed straight towards the nuclear testing site.

Being in a nation's body had its advantages, one is that great distances can be travelled in a small length of time especially in that nation's country. No sooner had the people of Moscow started to realise what was happening and sending for help, the nuclear bombs were already on the way to their destinations.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the G8 meeting America was proposing another idea for global warming.

"So I think we should make these huge blocks of ice and then drop in the sea near the North and South Poles. It'll cool the sea down and stop the ice caps from melting." He looked so pleased with himself that England almost did not have the heart to quash his idea. Almost. It was fun after all.

"Not taking into account where you would get a big enough freezer to make the ice blocks but also the power used to run those freezers would create more carbon dioxide and making the Earth even warmer, negating the effect of the ice blocks. Not to mention that they would melt." He added as an afterthought.

"You're no fun Iggy." America complained, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Global warming isn't fun America and - " England cut himself off, something so unusual he immediately garnered the attention of the other countries.

"Iggy?" America asked cautiously, slightly freaked out by the look on his friend's face. The blood had drained from England's face so he looked ill. America stood up quickly as England started to breathe again, harsh panting breaths.

"London." He said in a strangled voice. "Something's happened to London." His eyes closed and he dropped like a stone. America and France were next to England's side in a heartbeat.

"_Angleterre_?" France queried. "Wake up _Angleterre_, you are worrying _Amérique_."

"I am not worried!" America denied hastily but this was belied by the worried glance he sent England and the tight grip he had on the still nation's hand. "I've just never seen him like this."

"He'll be fine Alfred." Canada knelt down beside France and felt for England's pulse for lack of something to do. But to his surprise, he felt nothing. "France." He squeaked, attracting the attention of the two other nations.

"What is it Matthieu?" France asked, concerned at his former's charge behaviour.

"I can't find a pulse." He whispered and his brother's eyes went wide. They all knew what it meant; no pulse meant that the country was on the brink of life or death because something horrendously bad had happened to the land which they might never recover from. America immediately started to feel for a pulse while France put his ear to England's chest, trying to find a heartbeat. However America's cry of alarm caused his head to draw back and he saw what had worried him. Across England's chest, right over his heart, was a growing pool of blood.

"I think we've found what's happened." Germany's solemn voice drew their attention to the large TV screen in the conference room. It was on one of the many news channels that it could connect to, showing a frantic newsreader who was looking from the camera to someone behind the camera. The picture behind her showed a large stretch of land that was blackened and smoking with shells of buildings looming out of the ground.

"London has been destroyed." France said numbly and Italy started to whimper.

"What?" America said quietly, disbelievingly. "That can't be London, London is Iggy's heart." He insisted and France looked at him pityingly. As America was coming to term with this, Japan froze.

"Japan?" Germany asked, the first to notice this. The other countries' attention switched to Japan.

"Help - Tokyo - burning." Was all he managed to get out before he collapsed the same as England had.

"Kiku!" Italy ran up to Japan's side while Germany hurriedly changed the channel to a Japanese news channel. Much the same was being shown, the panicked newsreader, the black land and a bird's eyes view of Tokyo which now had a large crater right in the heart of it. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening." Italy was muttering to himself as he tried in vain to stop the flow of blood for Japan's chest.

"We need to get Arthur and Kiku to a hospital." Canada said, for once the countries listened to him as they followed him out, carrying their friends to the nearest hospital. No one noticed that Russia had slipped out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After returning from the G8 meeting, pleased that the bombings had had the planned impact, not just on the nations themselves but also those close to them, Russia's body moved around the house silently.

**"Humans are so amusing." **He said to his prisoner as he eyed the picture of the last Russian royal family, Tsar Nicholas, Tsarina Alexandra and their five children. **"You have so many connections to others and this makes you so weak**." He thought back to the meeting where no one had even noticed Russia's eyes being slightly darker than usual and him leaving since they were so worried about their loved ones. He broadcast this message to his prisoner who lashed out against the mental cage he was in. A crash from downstairs startled the demon out of its taunting.

"_Brother? Are you home? I saw you come back from the meeting._" A voice called in Russian up the stairs and a smirk curved its way around the Russian's face. The demon had sensed Russia's worry and panic, even though it was hidden deep down.

**"You profess to hate her but she is your darling sister. We should greet her." **The demon started to move downstairs, unaffected by its prisoner fighting for control.

_"Brother! I was worried, you did not stop off at my house before coming home." _Belarus walked up to her brother, relief obvious on her face. She examined the other nation where they stood in the shadows of the doorway. _"Are you okay Brother?" _She asked, stretching her hand out to help him. The demon almost laughed at Russia's futile attempts to warn his sister, to make sure she would not get hurt.

**"I am fine Sister. The question is, are you?" **Belarus halted, a shiver running up her spine at the evil undertone in her brother's voice. Her brother was sweet and kind, always wanting to do the best for people. This was not her brother. As she had this thought, the man stepped forward into the light, his familiar purple eyes now clouded with shadow and Belarus fled with the demon in pursuit.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell happened?" America asked his boss as they waited for the verdict on England and Japan. "They were Russian planes?" America asked in shock. "But I thought that after the whole thing with Cuba, even Russia agreed that a nuclear war would destroy the world." He listened to the man on the other side of the phone. "Fine, fine. I'll do what I can." He snapped his phone shut, eyes staring at the grey hospital floor.

"Alfred?" His brother's quiet voice woke him from his daze.

"Yeah Mattie?" He asked, his eyes flickering up to meet the worried eyes of Canada. Matthew's voice got caught in his throat, it was obvious that Alfred was not okay so instead he asked him,

"Did you find anything out?" The American turned to the other nations.

"It was Russia. He sent nuclear bombs to London and Tokyo, of which both cities have been wiped out." Shifting slightly, he felt the throb of the loss of his people in the explosions but this just increased the worry for England and Japan who had to be feeling it ten times worse.

"Why would_ Russie _do something like this? There would be nothing to gain, all the other countries would not stand by him for such an unprovoked attack." France said in a confused voice.

"Does it really matter? What we need to worry about is how to deal with him." America retorted in a hard voice. "He can't get away with such a horrific and unprovoked attack." The other nations nodded their agreement and were soon joined by Italy who had just got off the phone from his brother.

"Romania has also been bombed. Bucharest has been destroyed totally and about two and a half million people are dead. Brother said he could see the smoke cloud from our house." He said seriously and the other countries froze.

"Why would _Russie_ do this, it makes no sense. I mean _Angleterre _and _Japon _are very developed countries but _Russie _trades with both of them, so he would only be hurting himself. And _Roumanie _might irritate _Russie_ sometimes, but _Russie_ views her as very backward and not worth his time. What is connecting all of them?" France thought out loud and Canada nodded along with his former guardian before a nasty thought occurred to him.

"If we don't know what is connecting all of them, Russia might be coming after someone else next." Italy gasped and Germany looked grim as he said,

"Russia has already proven that he does not mind who he hits, power and alliances mean nothing to him. This makes him all the more dangerous."

"We need to tell our bosses to shoot down any Russian planes then, we can't have something like happen to someone else." America commented, pulling out his phone.

"We need to call a meeting. Every country in the world, apart from Russia, Ukraine and Belarus." Germany retorted. "They need to be warned and on their guard."

"Will do."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It did not take long to get all the nations together, the ones in Europe and South East Asia already knew something was wrong by the thick black smoke that was starting to clog up the skies of the countries. America stood in his normal place at the head of the table but for once he looked like the superpower he was, powerful and dangerous.

"This was a completely unprovoked attack on England, Japan and Romania. Russia needs to be stopped in case he does this to any other countries, he has shown that he does not care how many people he kills or how much power the countries have behind them. Everyone here knows that we agreed that a nuclear war would be mutually destructive during the Missile Crisis in the Sixties because it would create a radioactive wasteland and cause widespread death. But obviously that does not matter to Russia anymore. And that is why," America took a breath before announcing, "America is declaring war on Russia." There was a silence as America sat down, giving the other countries a chance to talk and absorb what was being said. The next one to stand was Canada, who managed to get everyone's attention for once.

"Canada is also declaring war on Russia. We cannot stand by and let attacks like this happen. Russia needs to be shown that what he did was unacceptable." He quickly sat down again, unnerved by everyone's eyes on him. One by one the other members of the G8 declared they were going to war with Russia, followed by Bulgaria, Hungary, Austria, Australia, Poland, China, Spain and Greece. Seychelles stood up to represent Sub-Saharan Africa and promised support, if not an outright alliance for those who fought against Russia and the South American countries quickly did the same, wanting to stay out of the European war but not able to condone what Russia did. There was a grim atmosphere in the room as everyone realised what was happening.

"Heaven help us." Italy whispered as he clutched his brother's hands.

And so World War III began.

**This was fun. I wanted to write a WWIII fic without one nation being the bad guy (because I'm fond of all of the nations) and my weird little brain came up with this. Plus I don't think it has been done before, so another plus for me! **

**Bucharest is the capital of Romania which is a country just south of Ukraine and Hungary. Since Hetalia is all about stereotypes, I went with the gypsy stereotype for Romania even though gypsies apparently came from Egypt or India. **

**Head!canon says that Russia cares for Belarus and Ukraine deeply, his history has just messed him up (and this won't help any). Also head!canon says that all nations have a universal language - like in the Hetalia manga and anime, it's Japanese, in this story it's English. They still have their own language and use it, when they speak to other nations it's in the universal language.**

**There will be English spellings in this but I will try and make sure that America uses American English, if it annoys me when England says 'pants' for trousers then it'll probably annoy people if America started to say 'mobile' or 'biscuits'. In other words feel free to tell me. **

**This is set about ten years into the future but I avoided giving an exact date for a reason. **

**Please review! And Happy Easter! **


	2. Kindling

**Hey look the chapter's finally up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. **

**Warning: Mentions of war and death in this chapter so if that stuff makes you squeamish – why are you reading a WWIII fanfic? Also there will be some USUK in this chapter and BelaRus (more one-sided though cause of what happened last chapter). And some BulRom but none of these pairings will be the focus of the chapter. **

**Kindling**

The demon looked at Russia's boss, the Russian's eyes now black with the influence of one of the more powerful demons, and listened to the messages from the other countries of the world.

**"My, my, my, thirteen countries at war with Russia. It's like the apocalypse." **Russia said, voice still containing the unnatural undertone.

"_Do you think that any of the other countries will retaliate with nuclear weapons?"_ Unlike Russia's voice, the Russian President's voice was a flat monotone and spoke Russian, the same as its host.

**"America is a possibility, I see in Russia's mind that he cares somewhat for England. Strange way of showing it, deserting him and leaving him broken-hearted. And he possesses nuclear weapons." **Russia struck a sad expression on his face but the glee at England's suffering shined through.

_"Guilt. And where there is guilt, there's pain and suffering." _This time the President's mouth tilted up into a smirk, so delighted at the thought of spreading more suffering in the world.

**"We'll give America or any other countries two weeks to retaliate with nuclear weapons. If they don't, we'll send out the armies and show them who they are really dealing with." **The dark eyes gleamed at the thought. **"Either way, we win." **

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe that Russia would do this. This can't be happening." America said the same thing he had been saying for the past several days, staring down at the still form of England. The large white dressing spread over the whole of England's chest but all it did was serve as a reminder of what lay underneath. America had seen the horrific wound in England's chest, the edges tinged with black and yellow from the radioactivity, the heart able to be seen beating feebly through the small hole in the skin, muscles and rib cage. Nearly the whole of England's torso showed some sign of burns.

"Don't worry America, we'll get him back for this." Canada said, grasping America's shoulder tightly. While not as close to England as America, he still was a close friend.

"How is Japan and Romania?" America asked, managing to tear his eyes away from the quiet beeping of the heart monitor. The doctors and nurses in this hospital knew that England was no ordinary patient but they monitored him in the normal way, just to have as much data as possible.

"Pretty much the same. It took longer for Romania's heart to start up again because a greater proportion of her people died, but Japan is waking up I think." America looked hopeful at Canada's words but reluctant to move. "I'll keep an eye on England while you go visit Japan. Okay?"

"Okay. Watch out for that commie bastard, I don't want him near England." America said with the same hard look on his face that Canada had seen during the Cold War. Before he could respond, America had already swept out of the room. Canada sighed and turned back to the still form of his former caretaker on the bed.

"Wake up England. I think America needs you to reel him in."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Japan was indeed awake when America visited his room. Besides his bedside were China, Taiwan and South Korea who were all crowding around Japan.

"Hey Japan." America greeted as he walked up to the hospital bed. Although Japan's face was still very pale and his eyes haunted from the screams of his citizens in his head, he looked much better compared to when he was unconscious. However the way the other Asian nations were hovering, it was obvious that Japan was most likely hiding what he was really feeling.

"America-san. It is good to see you. How is England?" Japan asked politely, his voice hoarse from the damage the bomb was doing to his (and his people's lungs) and America smiled as he sat down, ignoring Taiwan's nervous glance.

"It's good to see you too Japan, especially awake. England is still sleeping, that lazy old man, but he should be up soon. How are you doing?" The American watched carefully as Japan's face became blank.

"My people are hurting and they are angry. I feel as if I should tell you America that I will be going to war with Russia." There were cries of outrage from the three other countries in the room.

"But you can't Japan, you are still so badly injured from what happened to Tokyo!" China said angrily before turning to America. "Tell him America."

"I can't." America frowned as he said this and the other nations stared at him in disbelief. "I can't tell you not to do it even though I think it's a bad idea, but I do understand."

"Pearl Habour," was all Japan said but everyone in the room knew what he meant. Even though he was the one who said it, Japan still looked uncomfortable but America did not notice as he nodded sadly.

"I'll help any way I can Japan. You can count on me." He glanced at his watch. "Hey I'm going to check on Romania but I'll be back to see you later, okay?" Japan nodding, smiling slightly. "See you guys later as well." America said to the other countries who nodded to him politely before he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next room along, the door was closed and since America did not know Romania that well, he decided to do what England was always telling him to do and be polite. So he knocked. A heavily accented voice told him to come in and he quietly opened the door.

"Romania?" He asked quietly, stepping into the darkened room. "Are you awake?"

"No she is not. What are doing here America?" The same voice that he had heard, came from a figure sitting next to Romania's bedside.

"Bulgaria? Is that you? What are you doing here?" America asked curiously as he tried to define the features in the little light available.

"I am here to look after Romania. Why are you here America? You have already helped her by declaring war on Russia, we do not need more than that."

"Just came to see if she was alright." America said. "Japan has woken up although he is still really weak so Romania might wake up soon, but apparently since she had a bigger proportion of her population hurt than Japan and England, it still may be a while." America took a breath, he was starting to babble again, England said he did that all the time when he was nervous. Bulgaria was still staring at him but now his eyes moved towards Romania.

"Thank you for telling me this America, I will let Moldova know when he comes back. You may leave now if you wish." Bulgaria said quietly and although America should not have taken the way out Bulgaria had just given him, he had nothing more to say so he left with a quick nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the corridor, America noticed several of the hospital staff hurrying along to the room two doors down. This sparked up panic in America who recognised it as England's door and made his way quickly into the room.

To his relief, it was good news that had driven the nurses and doctors to the room; England was awake. Canada, now standing by America, had to grab his arm to warn him not to approach England while the doctors and nurses were still doing their tests. Luckily America heeded his warning (if he hadn't, Canada would not have been able to hold him back) but still watched England eagerly as he blinked in a disorientated manner at the doctors asking him various questions. He came fully awake however when one doctor slightly grazed the bandage on his chest, causing him to draw back and start glaring and for America to break free of Canada's hold.

Under both the glares of their patient and the intimidating American, the doctors and nurses quickly finished their check up and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind the last one, America drew England up into a gentle hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake Iggy." He said softly, burying his face into the crook between England's shoulder and neck. Canada smiled softly, even though he felt like he was intruding on something private, this feeling increasing when England looped his arms around America's waist. When America finally put England back into his bed, he sat down on the bed, close enough to England that he did not have to let him go completely.

"I'm okay America." England said quietly, his voice having the same hoarse quality as Japan's and America snorted. The fact that England was not pulling away but rather resting his head on America's shoulder and curling into the younger nation suggested that he was not okay as well as the shivering that was going through England.

"Don't worry England, I'm the hero after all, here to save the day." America replied, giving a small squeeze of England's waist before turning back to his brother, who he had almost forgot about. "Come on Canada, come and join the group hug." He joked and England jerked, it seemed like he had not noticed Canada there. However America stopped him from pulling away, scooting more onto the bed every inch England shifted away, so eventually the other nation had to give up.

"I'll pass America. How are you feeling England?"

"Awful. What happened? All I know is that there was this immense pain in my heart and screaming before I passed out." England said, raising his hand to the bandage as if he wanted to rub the wound but decided against it. America and Canada looked solemn at his question and America shifted closer to England.

"London was hit by a hydrogen bomb. Everyone was wiped out England, I'm so sorry." Canada whispered, watching as England carefully closed his eyes.

"I could feel them dying. Even now London burns and so do they. I feel their pain." England said hoarsely and America rubbed his back soothingly. Canada's hand lightly touched England's arm, trying to let the older nation know that he was there if he needed them.

"We're going to help you England." America said quietly as England took a few minutes to compose himself. As he raised his head up, America could see that he was forcing his people's suffering to the back of his mind while he dealt with the crisis so no more had to die. Sometimes he wished that they were allowed to deal with pain like everyone else did, instead of having to pushing it to one side so it can be dealt with at a more convenient time.

"My boss is okay though, I need to see him." England said mechanically and Canada nodded, leaving the room to make the call. America frowned down at the older nation.

"You need to relax, you need to give yourself time to recover." America said even when he knew it was futile trying to look England in the eye, even when the Englishman's eyes were averted.

"America? Do you remember after 9/11?" America nodded, his eyes dark as he remembered. "And you remember how you felt?" Again America nodded and England raised his eyes up so they were no longer staring at the bed covers. "Then please understand how I feel." America sighed but nodded all the same. He had said the same to Japan earlier but England was different, he remembered seeing him during the Blitz and it had terrified him.

A few hours later England's boss joined them, haggard and overworked, he nodded to the North American nations before striding into the hospital room where his nation was situated. The talking was very quick, unable to be heard outside even though America was straining his ears. When the Prime Minister came out, he looked even more weary if that were possible and that caused America to hurry into England's room.

"So what happened? What's going on?" America asked quickly.

"Well America, I was just talking to the Prime Minister about our options and we've agree that the best course of action is if Britain joins the war against Russia." England answers quietly.

"What do you mean, you're going to war?" America said, his glasses flashing as leaned forward to try and stare into England's downcast eyes.

"I mean that Russia had no right, no reason to do this and my people and I want revenge. We want to fight against him!" England stated calmly, now making eye contact with America.

"We're fighting England, no more of your people have to die. Can't you just let us help you?" America pleaded, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"I appreciate the help America but England has to fight. There is no other option open."

_You could not join the war and let us send you aid. _America thought but did not say, he had known England long enough to know that was not an option. He would just have to reduce the amount of damage England took as much as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Alfred was debating on the phone with his boss.

"Well we have to do something, I'm voting for dropping a nuclear bomb on Moscow to show Russia how serious we are."

...

"What do you mean, it's gone? What happened to it? But who attacked Russia?" Alfred asked, feeling more and more confused by the second. "Do you think there is some internal force that has taken control of Russia?"

...

"Well our intelligence is obviously not all-knowing considering how we did not know about the massacre in Moscow until a week after the fact."

...

"So what the hell do we do? Okay I'll talk it over with England, he's sleeping at the moment and Canada's coming over later so I'll talk with him as well." America hung up and stared at the phone for a while. At the same time as he wished the nuclear bombs were not an option, remembering the scars his friend still had from Hiroshima and Nagasaki, he also wanted to cause harm to Russia for what he did to all three countries but especially what he did to England. He was forcing the island nation into war even when gravely wounded all because of some stupid power trip. It was as if the Cold War had turned 'hot', nuclear weapons had been launched and now the world was on the verge of a nuclear apocalypse.

There was no right way to handle this but America had to something to show Russia and the rest of the world that such an unprovoked attack would not go undefended.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Russian President frowned as he listened to the new messages.

"**Why do you look so troubled? With Japan and England at war with us, this can only make our job easier, they'll be sending the troops to us." **Russia said, his tone almost angry with the other demon.

"_The North American countries, their populations are large and even if they send troops over, it will not be enough people to cripple the countries badly. Also there is a chance that they will adopt the same isolationist policy that they did after the First World War."_ Russia chuckled, which would have disturbed any human in the room, but his fellow demon only frowned slightly.

**"But this world is so much more connected now, the North Americans have their people in every country, they lost people in the attacks too. But you are right, if this 'world war' drags on for too long then they might start to use North America as a base, discovering our weakness along the way. This is why we need you as tactician**." The demon looked appeased, his dark eyes almost shining with malicious glee.

_"Why thank you. But we are still sending the armies though_?"

"**Of course. We might have to start small while we figure out how to get to America but the people of Europe and Asia should start to learn who their new masters are." **Russia said, his darkened purple eyes flashing in the light. **"The countries have two more days to retaliate with a nuclear attack before we send them though, but start to gather our fellow demons ready for invasion. I have to go and visit a little friend of Russia's**." The room was suddenly filled with smoke as Russia disappeared into a wall of flame and smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Belarus tried to speak but all that came out of her mouth was a soft croak. It seemed to be absorbed by the walls of the small cell, intensifying Belarus' feelings of loneliness. But more than that, were worries about her brother, Russia. Something had gotten hold of him and Belarus would do anything to protect him.

"Russia." She forced out. "Russia." She said quietly.

"_Be quiet you._" One of the guards outside her door hissed at her in Russian.

"Don't disrespect my brother's language like that!" She retorted back, jerking in the chains that held her, aggravating her wounds. She gasped but gritted her teeth against any more noise.

"_Looks like you have a visitor._" They said mockingly but quickly silenced as the air seemed to get warmer in the cell. Belarus found her breathing get faster in panic even though she did not know who, or what, was coming. The door opened to reveal the tall figure wearing a large black coat. His entrance raised the temperature in the room until Belarus was sweating and her clothes felt like they were made of the thickest material. When she saw the face of her visitor though, her blood ran cold.

"B-Brother?" She stammered, seeing her dear brother's face but at the same time twisted into something monstrous. "What have you done with my brother?" She yelled at him, even though everything in her was recoiling from him.

**"He has been consumed**." The thing wearing Russia's face said ominously, smiling at the young woman who shrank back. **"You cannot help him now." **Belarus kept silent but resolved to escape, she would get the other nations to help whether they wanted to or not. She had to help Russia. The being in the room crouched down so his eyes were level with hers. **"If no country decides to retaliate with nuclear weapons, we shall send armies of our demons out and they will march across Europe and Asia. We aim to kill enough people so that nations such as yourself surrender to our might. Soon you shall have some friends for you to play with." **He smiled again before straightening up. **"You shall be witness to a new age where humans are no longer the dominant species on Earth, they shall be enslaved to our greater demonic strength." **This was the last thing he said before he left the room leaving Belarus's mind racing. No longer just focused on saving Russia, she had to help her people and her sister. She would prove the demon wrong; she would escape.

**This was a horrible chapter that took so long to write. Why? Because I believe that anything I write has to have some form of research put into it. So much research. And I'm still not pleased with it but I can't do anymore with otherwise I will delete this story and say good riddance. That said, I hope you liked it! And please review about what you liked/disliked so I can work on the next chapter quicker! Seriously, they really do help plus they make me feel guilty about not working on it. **

**Small warning though, I have A-Levels coming up and if I don't get good marks, I don't get into university plus if I don't do the very best I can, I will hate myself for ever so I will mostly be focusing on that though. **

**But still, review please! **


End file.
